


Matczyna miłość

by Nigaki



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, pure fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Czy na pewno tego chcesz? Jesteś pewna? Co jak chce cię wykorzystać jako mamkę dla swojego dzieciaka? Co jak nie polubi twoich dzieci? Co jak będzie zajmował się tylko sowim synem? Co jak ty nie pokochasz tego chłopca?





	Matczyna miłość

**Author's Note:**

> W ramach odskoczni od Spideypoola, tak mnie jakoś naszło na taki luźny one-shot do jednej z moich ulubionych kreskówek. I tak oto powstał ten mały headcanon na temat Ferba i Lindy. Miałam małą zagwozdkę, jakiej wersji imion użyć - oryginału czy polskiej. Padło na angielską ze spolszczeniem imienia Fineasz, także nie zdziwcie się imieniem Candace czy Perrym zamiast Pepe.

Kiedy pierwszy raz powiedziała przyjaciółkom o tym, że poznała wspaniałego faceta, nie mogły przestać jej gratulować. Dopóki nie wspomniała, że Lawrence był już żonaty i ma z tego związku jedno dziecko – syna.

Wtedy zaczęły się pytania.

Czy na pewno tego chcesz? Jesteś pewna? Co jak chce cię wykorzystać jako mamkę dla swojego dzieciaka? Co jak nie polubi twoich dzieci? Co jak będzie zajmował się tylko sowim synem? Co jak ty nie pokochasz tego chłopca?

Nie zastanawiała się wcześniej nad tymi pytaniami. Była zakochana, to uczucie zawróciło jej w głowie, nie pozwalało myśleć logicznie, a przyjaciółki miały przecież rację. Zwłaszcza ostatnie pytanie zaczęło jej spędzać sen z powiek. Była już matką, wiedziała jak silna jest miłość do dziecka, ale co jeśli to obce dziecko? Ktoś, kto nie dzieli z tobą krwi, owoc miłości innego związku? Nie była pewna, czy będzie w stanie pokochać dziecko, którego narodzin nie doświadczyła, czyli momentu, kiedy cała ta więź między matką a noworodkiem się tworzy. Ten chłopiec będzie dla niej kompletnie obcy, jak każde inne dziecko mijane na ulicy. Jedyne, co go będzie z nim łączyć, to jego ojciec, którego kochała. Tylko czy to wystarczy, by je zaakceptować, a z czasem i pokochać? I czy Lawrence nie będzie miał tego samego problemu z jej dziećmi? Bo jeśli oboje natrafią na tę przeszkodę, będą musieli się rozstać, chociaż tak dobrze im jest ze sobą. Wybór w takim wypadku jest jednak zawsze oczywisty – dziecko, nie partner.

Na szczęście ten problem pojawiał się bardzo długo tylko w jej wyobraźni i w pewnym momencie o nim zapomniała. Lawrence był w Stanach sam, swojego syna zostawił w Anglii razem z dziadkami. Nie chciał biednego chłopca stresować przeprowadzką do miejsca, co do którego nie był pewny, czy w nim zostaną, łatwo było więc zapomnieć o istnieniu dziecka i nie przejmować się, co przyniesie jego pojawienie się w życiu jej i jej własnych dzieci.

Z czasem jednak oboje zdali sobie sprawę, że Lawrence Fletcher zostanie w Danville na dobre. Znów zaczęła się martwić. Pomiędzy nią a Lawrencem robiło się coraz poważniej, coraz mniej czasu chcieli spędzać osobno, a ona miała powoli dość spotykania się po hotelach, w których jej ukochany nocował. Spotkanie jej dzieci wydawało się być coraz bardziej konieczne. Nie miała już wyjścia i po czterech miesiącach chodzenia ze sobą, w końcu zaprosiła Lawrence’a do siebie, by poznał jej dzieci.

Kamień spadł jej z serca, gdy od razu złapał kontakt z Candace i Fineaszem. Tyle się martwiła, a tymczasem Lawrence oszalał na punkcie jej dzieci. Na pierwszym spotkaniu popisał się przed jej córką swoimi umiejętnościami plecenia warkoczy, a synowi sprawił w prezencie zestaw klocków, które Fineasz układał przez resztę dnia.

Gdy Lawrence wrócił do hotelu tego wieczora, dzieci od razu zapytały, kiedy miły pan znów przyjdzie. Pokochały go równie mocno co on je. Nie powinno jej to dziwić, w końcu Candace ledwo pamiętała ojca, a Fineasz nigdy go nie poznał, więc perspektywa posiadania taty ucieszyła ich jednakowo mocno, gdy zasugerowała, że Lawrence może niedługo z nimi zamieszkać.

Przez dwa miesiące przyzwyczajali się do nowej rutyny. Dzieci coraz bardziej przywiązywały się do Lawrence’a, a ten coraz więcej czasu spędzał w ich domu, częściej w nim nocując niż w hotelach. Ani się obejrzała, a jego rzeczy znalazły się w jej szafie. To już był poważny związek, o krok tylko od narzeczeństwa. Tyle że ten krok znajdował się aż za oceanem.

Candace i Fineasz już wiedzieli o istnieniu chłopca. Lawrence dzwonił do niego codziennie, żeby z nim porozmawiać, a ponieważ mieszkał teraz z nimi, nie trudno było te konwersacje usłyszeć. Dzieci jak to dzieci, zaczęły zadawać pytania i dowiedziały się, że mogą niedługo nie tylko zyskać tatę, ale i brata. Fineasz był wniebowzięty i już rozmyślał o tym, w co będzie się bawił całymi dniami z nowym członkiem rodziny. Słuchała jego słowotoku z uśmiechem, ale w głębi duszy umierała ze strachu. Znów powróciły obawy związane z tym, czy pokocha obce dziecko, czy chociaż będzie w stanie je zaakceptować w swoim domu. Była praktycznie kłębkiem nerwów, gdy Lawrence zaproponował przywiezienie syna do Danville.

Na dzień przed wylotem do Anglii, gdy dzieciaki już spały od godziny, Lawrence posadził ją w kuchni i opowiedział o swoim dziecku. Do tej pory mało o nim mówił, przynajmniej w szczegółach, bo zdarzało się, że mówił „Ferb to” czy „Ferb tamto”. Bardzo kochał syna, dlatego tym bardziej obawiała się tego, jak jej wspaniały sen, w którym żyła się skończy, gdy dojdzie do spotkania, a ona nie poczuje absolutnie nic. Lawrence z pewnością nie zechce z nią być, jeśli chociaż nie polubi Ferba, a przecież rozmawiali już coraz częściej o małżeństwie.

Wyjawiła swoje obawy ukochanemu, a ten je zrozumiał. Wyznał, że też się bał tego co ona i że wie przez co przechodzi. Zapewnił ją też, że na pewno polubi Ferba.

Miał rację.

Czuła, że coś ją ciągnie do tego chłopca, gdy tylko usłyszała historię jego matki, której już nie było w jego życiu. Tamtej nocy postanowiła, że postara się mu ją zastąpić najlepiej jak tylko będzie w stanie. Położyła się spać pełna nadziei i wyzbyta strachu, za to bardzo zniecierpliwiona. Chciała już poznać Ferba. Chciała żeby już stali się rodziną. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ten tajemniczy pstryczek, który włączał u matki uczucia do potomka, uaktywnił się teraz, a nie tak jak zazwyczaj w czasie porodu czy ciąży. W oka mgnieniu przywiązała się do chłopca, którego nawet nie widziała jeszcze na oczy.

Lawrence wyjechał we wtorek rano, wrócił w czwartek po południu i stanął w progu z chłopcem w wieku Fineasza. Znając już jego historię, nie zdziwiła się jego milczeniem. W pierwszej chwili nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi, zbyt oczarowana tym niewinnym dzieckiem, które wyglądało jakby wolało się schować za swoim ojcem, niż stać przed obcymi ludźmi, którym zostało właśnie przedstawione.

Ferb momentalnie złapał kontakt z Fineaszem. Poza Lawrencem, to właśnie do niego odezwał się po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu do Danville. Chłopcy stali się praktycznie nierozłączni, rzadko widywano ich samych, wszędzie chodzili razem, razem się bawili, jedli, przez pewien czas spali nawet w jednym łóżku, dopóki nie urządzili pokoju tak, by mieli oddzielne, ale nawet wtedy jeden z nich zakradał się w nocy do łóżka drugiego i rano albo ona albo Lawrence znajdywali ich śpiących razem.

Z Candace było nieco inaczej. Na pewno polubiła nowego lokatora ich domu, ale nie było pomiędzy nimi równie silnej więzi. Nie martwiło jej to, Candace była starsza od chłopców i z każdym dniem coraz rzadziej postrzegała ich jako partnerów do zabawy, za to coraz częściej jako nieznośnych kolegów. Najważniejsze jednak, że ona i Ferb potrafili ze sobą przebywać, a nawet od czasu do czasu wymienić dwa słowa.

To ją martwiło. To, że Ferb rozmawiał z każdym, tylko nie z nią. Choć trudno to było nazwać rozmową, chłopiec ograniczał się raczej do kilku słów na dzień. Zdecydowanie najwięcej mówił do ojca, choć z czasem Fineasz stał się partnerem numer jeden do konwersacji, w większości jednak dalej porozumiewali się bez słów. Czasami miała wrażenie, że obaj czytają sobie nawzajem w myślach.

Dopiero po ślubie jej i Lawrence’a, Ferb w końcu się do niej odezwał. Było to zwykłe „cześć” wypowiedziane z rana. Ucieszyło ją ono tak bardzo, że przez tydzień chodziła wniebowzięta, dopóki nie przypomniała sobie, że to w sumie nic. Zwłaszcza w porównaniu z przeżyciami jej świeżo upieczonego męża, którego Fineasz i Candace bez oporu nazywali już tatą. Mimowolnie zaczęła mu zazdrościć, nawet gdy Ferb zaczął więcej się odzywać w jej obecności, a to życząc dobranoc, mówiąc przepraszam, gdy podczas zabawy ze swoim nowym bratem coś stłukł, albo po prostu się witając. Nigdy jednak nie powiedział do niej „mamo” i bolało ją to, a jej przyjaciółki twierdziły, że wybrała jednak źle.

Nie dała się im przekonać. Nie żałowała wyjścia za Lawrence’a. Był wspaniałym mężem i ojcem, i miał wspaniałego syna. Co z tego, że małomównego i nie przywiązanego do niej? Jakoś to zniesie, bo wiedziała o czymś, czego jej przyjaciółki nie wiedziały. One uważały, że Ferb ma coś z głową, że sprowadziła sobie dziecko wymagające leczenia. Było w tym nieco prawdy, chłopiec faktycznie potrzebował pomocy, którą otrzymał już w Anglii, ale z zupełnie innej przyczyny, niż podejrzewały to jej koleżanki.

Ferb nie był małomówny od samego początku. Wprost przeciwnie, był bardzo radosnym i głośnym dzieckiem. Jego ojcu to nie przeszkadzało, uważał to za coś wspaniałego, ale matka… Matka, która po porodzie dostała traumy i nie była w stanie pokochać swojego potomka, dostawała szału ilekroć słyszała jego płacz czy śmiech. Dosłownie nie znosiła jego głosu. Odmawiała leczenia, przyjęcia pomocy i męczyła się w takim stanie trzy lata, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała. Gdy nawrzeszczała na Ferba jednego dnia i kazała mu się zamknąć, nawet Lawrence przez bardzo długi czas nie usłyszał głosu syna. Przestraszył się nawet, że już nigdy go nie usłyszy.

Niedługo po tym wziął rozwód, przejął na siebie cała opiekę nad synem, a była już żona zrzekła się praw rodzicielskich. Ferb z czasem odzyskał głos dzięki pomocy dziecięcego psychologa, ale już nigdy nie powrócił do dawnych zachowań. Stał się milczący, wycofany. Tak naprawdę dopiero przy Fineaszu odzyskał część dawnego siebie. Lawrence powiedział jej, że dawno już nie widział syna tak uśmiechniętego. Dziękował jej, że ich przyjęła, że dała Ferbowi rodzinę.

Dlatego właśnie nie dziwiło jej milczenie chłopca. Była na nie gotowa od samego początku. Na to i na fakt, że być może przez bardzo długi czas lub nawet nigdy, Ferb nie nazwie jej mamą. Trauma była zbyt duża, rozumiała to, akceptowała, ale to i tak bolało. Zwłaszcza kiedy jedno po drugim, od najstarszego do najmłodszego, każde dziecko żegnało się przed snem i trzy razy padało słowo „tato”, a tylko dwa razy „mamo”. Tak się obawiała, że nie pokocha od razu obcego dziecka, a tymczasem to ono nie pokochało jej.

Mimo to nie łamała się. Dalej traktowała Ferba tak samo, jak od początku – z miłością i troską. Stał się dla niej kolejnym synem, tak bardzo kochanym jak Fineasz. Nigdy nie traktowała go gorzej, dbała o niego, karmiła, była najlepszą mamą pod słońce i po prostu czekała.

Ferb powoli nabierał do niej zaufania. Zaraz na początku nie zostawał z nią sam ani razu, zawsze musiał ktoś z nim być, jeśli ona sama była w pomieszczeniu. Często widziała, jak zatrzymuje się w progu, patrzy na nią i odchodzi by przeczekać, aż kuchnia czy salon będą puste. Czując na sobie jego przerażony wzrok, prawie wpadała we wściekłość. Nie była kierowana na niego, a na jego matkę, która tak skrzywdziła to dziecko. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogła postąpić tak samo ze swoją dwójką, ale poniekąd rozumiała, czemu biologiczna matka Ferba postąpiła tak czy inaczej, skoro nie dostała pomocy, której potrzebowała.

Po ciężkich początkach, na horyzoncie pojawiło się wreszcie słońce. Ferb przestał się w końcu bać zostawać z nią sam na sam w tym samym momencie, kiedy zaczął się z nią komunikować cichymi słowami. Potem było jeszcze lepiej, uśmiechnął się do niej po raz pierwszy. Tylko przez sekundę lub dwie, spłoszył się bardzo szybko, ale ten krótki moment znaczył dla niej niesamowicie wiele.

Coraz więcej słów, coraz więcej uśmiechów, ale nigdy tego upragnionego „mamo”. Pogodziła się już z tym, że prawdopodobnie nigdy tego słowa nie usłyszy. Była zadowolona z tego, co ma, a miała trójkę wspaniałych, zdolnych dzieci i kochającego męża do kompletu.

Z melancholijnym uśmiechem, Linda wyjrzała przez okno w kuchni i zerknęła na bawiących się na podwórzu za domem chłopców. Ganiali się w kółko, Fineasz uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, a Ferb stoicki i z kamienna twarzą, ale oczy zdradzały, że świetnie się bawi. Zaraz za nimi dreptał Perry, ich domowy dziobak. Czego mogła chcieć więcej od tego, co miała teraz?

Powróciła do robienia obiadu, cały czas słysząc Candace i jej przyjaciółkę bawiące się na górze oraz chłopców na zewnątrz. Oba te dźwięki ją relaksowały i sprawiały, że robiło jej się ciepło na sercu. Chciałaby, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

Nagle chłopców przestało być słychać. Zmartwiona wyjrzała przez okno, ale dostrzegła tylko Fineasza siedzącego pod drzewem i głaszczącego zadowolonego Perry’ego po grzbiecie. Chwile później poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi do kuchni. Zza futryny wychylał się Ferb, wyraźnie zmieszany i nie wiedzący co ze sobą zrobić.

\- O, cześć, Ferb – przywitała się z nim pogodnie. Odwróciła się do chłopca, chcąc poświęcić mu całą swoją uwagę. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Ferb pokręcił głową i schował się, a ona powróciła do obiadu. Przywykła do takiego zachowania. Chociaż wiele zmieniło się między nimi w ciągu roku, Ferb dalej był wobec niej nieśmiały.

Nucąc pod nosem jedną ze swoich starych piosenek nagrywanych z zespołem, Linda kontynuowała szykowanie posiłku dla całej rodziny, gdy znowu poczuła się obserwowana. Gdy odwróciła się, Ferb stał zaraz obok niej.

\- Mój Boże, cichy jesteś – zaśmiała się. – Potrzebujesz teraz czegoś?

Ferb znowu popatrzył na nią niepewnym wzrokiem, po czym wskazał palcem na swoje nogi. Jej wzrok powędrował we wskazywany przez niego punkt i wtedy zobaczyła, że jego lewe kolano jest czerwone i obtarte, dostrzegła nawet kilka kropel krwi. Biedactwo, pewnie zranił się podczas zabawy i bał się w pierwszej chwili poprosić o pomoc. Zwykle prosił o to ojca, nigdy ją, ale Lawrence’a teraz nie było w domu i nie miał innego wyboru.

By dodać chłopcu odwagi, Linda zagwizdała z podziwem i pochyliła się.

\- Musiałeś stoczyć niezłą bitwę – stwierdziła, patrząc Ferbowi w oczy. Chłopiec przytaknął i wskazał okno, dając jej tym samym znak, że zranił się podczas zabawy w jedną z wymyślonych przez Fineasza gier. – Chodź, opatrzymy dzielnego wojaka.

Złapał go pod pachami i podniosła, sadzając na najbliższej szafce, która nie była zajęta przez rzeczy potrzebne do obiadu. Ferb przyglądał jej się ciekawsko, ale i w napięciu, kiedy myła ręce, a potem wyjmowała apteczkę z szafki nad zlewem. Starała się robić wszystko tak, by widział to jak najdokładniej. Nie chciała go przestraszyć. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale z jakiegoś powodu Ferb dalej był momentami niepewny w jej obecności, jakby się jej bał, choć nigdy nie zrobiła nic, co mogłoby zmusić go do bycia ostrożnym.

\- Okej, czas na operację – oznajmiła, otwierając apteczkę zaraz obok niego. – Możesz mi podać coś do przemycia ci kolana?

Świadomość, że to on podaje narzędzia, rozluźniła Ferba. Z entuzjazmem sięgnął do apteczki i podał jej właściwy przedmiot.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała z uśmiechem i puściła mu oczko. Ferb odwzajemnił uśmiech, a ona miała wrażenie, że prawie zatrzymało jej się od tego serce. – Może trochę poszczypać, bo skaleczyłeś się głęboko, ale zrobię wszystko jak najdelikatniej – obiecała i gdy tylko przytaknął, przystąpiła do pracy. Woda powinna wystarczyć.  

Nie wierzgnął, ani nie uciekł, gdy powoli przemywała mu ranę czystą wodą, by pozbyć się brudu. Noga trochę mu drgała, ale wytrzymał i ze spokojem czekał na koniec.

\- I gotowe. Dzielny z ciebie pacjent, Ferb, naprawdę – pochwaliła i otworzyła szafkę nad jego głową, skąd wyciągnęła niewielkie, czekoladowe ciastko. – Trzymaj w nagrodę.

Ferb przyjął ciasteczko i szybko je pochłonął, na co zaśmiała się radośnie.

\- Chyba ktoś jest głodny – zauważyła i strąciła mu okruszki z ust. – A teraz czas na plaster.

Wyjęła z apteczki dwa rodzaje i dała Ferbowi do wyboru. Ten popatrzył najpierw na jeden, potem na drugi, po czym w ciszy wskazał na ten, na którym były samochody. Z uśmiechem, Linda zabrała się za przyklejanie.

\- Oh, byłabym zapomniała – przypomniała sobie nagle i pochyliła nad zranionym kolanem, które pocałowała delikatnie. – Żeby szybciej się goiło.

Naklejenie plastra to była już zwykła formalność. Przez cały czas czuła na sobie spojrzenie Ferba, ale nie było już niepewne jak na początku, co bardzo ją ucieszyło.

\- I gotowe. – Docisnęła jeszcze brzegi plastra, tak na wszelki wypadek i spojrzała na swojego syna, który poruszył nogą na próbę, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Nie boli? Wszystko dobrze?

Chłopiec przytaknął i zeskoczył z szafki, zapewne spiesząc się z powrotem do Fineasza. Obaj nie chcieli tracić zbyt dużo czasu na coś innego niż zabawy.

\- Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść ze wszystkim – przypomniała synowi. – Zawsze ci pomogę, okej? I zawsze wysłucham.

Coś nagle błysnęło w oku Ferba. Nim zdążyła mu powiedzieć, żeby się pospieszył, bo brat pewnie już się niecierpliwi, chłopiec niespodziewanie otworzył usta.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, po czym już nieco ciszej i bardziej niepewnie dodał: – mamo. Kocham cię.

Przerabiała już to. Gdy Candace pierwszy raz powiedziała „mama”, Linda myślała, że umrze ze wzruszenia. To była jedna z najwspanialszych chwil w jej życiu. Moment kiedy zrobił to Fineasz nie wywołał już tej samej reakcji, ale wciąż była dumna. Teraz znów czuła się jak tego pierwszego razu z Candace. Oczy zaszły jej łzami, wzruszenie ścisnęło za gardło i nie była w stanie nic odpowiedzieć w pierwszej chwili. Musiała się wziąć w garść, bo Ferb czekał na jakąś odpowiedź i wyglądał przy tym tak, jakby z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej bał się tego, że jej nie usłyszy.

\- Oh, Ferb – westchnęła i wzięła go na ręce, przytulając mocno. Odpowiedział na uścisk od razu. – Też cię kocham, synku.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że w końcu nazwał ją mamą. Naprawdę myślała, że to się już nie wydarzy. Nie po tym co przeżył z poprzednią matką. To zresztą wyjaśniało czemu tak reagował strachem w jej obecności. Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadła. Nie bał się Lindy jako takiej, ale tego, że kolejna matka go odrzuci.

Nigdy by tego nie zrobiła i pokazywała to jak najczęściej, i jak najlepiej umiała. Od dawna dawała Ferbowi znaki, że nigdy go nie opuści i dziś w końcu jej uwierzył, nie wiedziała tylko co ostatecznie go przekonało, zajęcie się jego obtartym kolanem, czy jej słowa chwilę po tym. Dla dziecka, któremu raz ktoś kazał się zamknąć i nigdy nie odzywać, usłyszenie że zawsze będzie wysłuchane musiało być bardzo ważne. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby o to właśnie chodziło.

Wciąż niesamowicie wzruszona, Linda popatrzył na Ferba, który przyglądał jej się z uśmiechem. Odwzajemniła uśmiech chłopca, pocałowała go w czoło i postawiła na ziemi, a ten od razu ruszył z powrotem na podwórze. Nim jednak zniknął jej z oczu, zatrzymał się jeszcze w progu i pokazał jej kciuk w górę. Odpowiedziała mu tym samym i dodała:

\- Baw się bezpiecznie.

Przytaknął i już go nie było. Linda odetchnęła głęboko i otarła łzy z oczu. Wiedziała, że ten dzień niewiele zmieni, że Ferb dalej będzie milczący, że będzie taki już zawsze, ale to nic. Kochała go takim, jakim jest. Kochałaby go nawet bez tego, co powiedział jej przed chwilą, ale świadomość tego, że on też ją kocha, że uważa ją za mamę sprawiała, że czuła się spełniona jako matka. 

\- Hej, Ferb, jak poszło? – usłyszała pytanie Fineasza, który doskoczył razem z Perrym do brata, który właśnie do niego dołączył. – Nawet już nie boli, co?

Ferb pokręcił głową.

\- Mówiłem ci, że mamy mają magiczną moc – powiedział mu. – Nigdy o tym nie słyszałeś?

Znowu przecząca odpowiedź.

\- No to teraz już wiesz. Jak znowu się zranisz, to zawsze możesz iść do mamy i wyleczy cię w sekundę!

Ferb pokazał bratu kciuk w górę.

\- Chodź, Ferb! – popędziło Fineasz. – Założę się, że możemy nauczyć Perry’ego aportować!

Chłopcy pognali razem z dziobakiem do domu, zapewne po piłkę. Droga do ich pokoju wiodła tuż obok kuchni.

\- Cześć, mamo! – przywitał się Fineasz, przemykając tuż obok drzwi. Biegnący za nim Ferb nie odezwał się, ale uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach wyczytała to, co zapewne chciał powiedzieć: „cześć, mamo”.

\- Cześć, Fineasz, cześć, Ferb – odpowiedziała im, po czym dodała: - Cześć, Perry.

Dziobak zaterkotał jak to miał w zwyczaju i podreptał za chłopcami. Linda zaś z nieopisanym uczuciem ulgi powróciła do robienia obiadu.

\- Mamo! – usłyszała niedługo potem. – Fineasz i Ferb uderzają piłką w ścianę mojego pokoju!

\- Tylko się bawią, Candace! – odkrzyknęła, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

Nie mogła sobie wymarzyć lepszej rodziny.


End file.
